Soul Captor Cherti
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Full Description inside. Cherti, the average 16 year old with moderate Aspergers Syndrome, is led on a multitude of adventures, and sometimes has encounters with Yugi and his friends. Moderate YamiXOC pairing suggested, but not thoroughly supported. Rated T for delicious Ultra Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Moien! Another idea out of the blue, but this one had some thought put into it. **  
**The character of SCC is Cherti Kinamoto. She is a blonde, pigtailed 16 year old with bright green eyes and a slim figure. She was diagnosed with moderate Aspergers Syndrome at age 12, and has been ridiculed by her classmates ever since. When she was 13, her mother, the famous archaeologist Daichi Kinamoto brought back an exquisite artifact from an ancient Egyptian Tomb, the Soul Key. When she was 14, she found out about the Soul Key's power to capture bad souls and send them back to Hell when she was the subject of an attempted mugging. When she was 15, her father, Aoi Kinamoto, was killed in an armed robbery. Since then, she has devoted her life to fighting crime and capturing bad souls. **  
**Throughout her life, she has discovered the Soul Key has more power than just capturing souls. At this point in her life, it can also create incredibly lifelike illusions and shield-like barriers, but at the cost of her energy. She has the occasional run in with a strange group of individuals, specifically a young, spiky haired boy with a blocky pyramid necklace. These encounters are few and far between, though.**  
**I hope you enjoy Soul Captor Cherti. **  
CHAPTER 1  
3rd Person POV  
A man ran down the backstreets of Domino City. He had short black hair and a 5 oclock shadow to match. He wore an orange jumpsuit, signifying that he was a prisoner.  
Chasing the man was a girl only 16, yet the man was terrified of her. Some called her the Phantom Fukei*, but her real name was Cherti Kinamoto. And she had him cornered in an alley.  
The clip clop of her heels grew louder in the man's ears. He turned to face her, terrified.  
"P-please don't hurt me! I promise never to steal again!" he begged.  
"It's too late for that, Hiroto Shimibara, famous diamond thief. Your soul is wicked, too wicked to stay in this realm. Now return to Hell where you belong!" the girl shouted.  
Her voice was low pitched, but it was enough to activate the Key. A cyan light emanated from a key around her neck, and Hiroto's harsh scream echoed up and down the alleys.  
When the light died down, Hiroto's body laid crumpled on the ground. One of the beads on Cherti's necklace pulses with a blue light for a few seconds, then settled down.  
"That's the last one for tonight. Mother will be wondering about me soon." she muttered, walking back down the street, her heels clip clopping and her pigtails and white trench coat waving in the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Cherti's POV  
I woke up the next day fairly early. I could smell Mother making Eggs in a Basket, her favorite breakfast.  
I hardly lead a normal life. Diagnosed with moderate Aspergers at age 2, ridiculed by classmates, Father was killed in an armed robbery, etc. If it weren't for the Soul Key, I'd hate myself.  
I can still remember the day Mother brought the Soul Key home...  
3 Years Ago  
"I'm home! Where's my little Charity!" my mother yelled happily.  
"Mother, my name's Cherti!" I said, greeting her with a hug. She still had a pith helmet clinging to her head of black hair.  
"I know, my darling! It's only a joke! Listen, close your eyes and hold out your hands. I have a surprise for you!" I loved surprises, so I obeyed. I felt something cold fall into my hands. When I opened my eyes, I was holding an ancient looking silver key on a leather strip. Also on the strip were beautiful cyan beads with black swirls. The key interested me the most. It was very intricate, with a miniature Egyptian crook and flail set in a heart shaped frame. It bore a matching cyan jewel in the center.  
"Mother, what is this?" I asked.  
"It's a necklace called the Soul Key. Ancient Egyptian legend tells of an unstoppable creature, the Lionspade. It was a combination of a lion and a hawk, with a long spiny tail and sometimes huge spines coming out of their back. The legends say that Sekhmet, the goddess of war, gifted the Pharaohs with these guardians, who were loyal to the core, even following their masters to their deaths. But they had unstoppable hair trigger tempers. To control them, they wore special necklaces made of silver and lapis lazuli, believed to be calming agents. We almost thought we found a skeleton of one of these creatures, but it was merely two skeletons mashed together. We did, however, find this necklace around it. I named it the Soul Key, and brought it here for you."  
"Oh this is amazing! Thank you Mother!" I said, squeezing my head through the loop. The beads seemed to glimmer as it touched my skin.  
"This Soul Key is different, though. According to the hieroglyphics in the tomb it was found in, if a special person wears it, they will be granted their greatest wish, but at a price untold."  
"Mother, don't scare me with Egyptian legends!"  
"Honey, it was only a wall scribbling! Probably just something to scare tomb robbers!" she said, laughing.  
I eyed the necklace. "Just a wall scribbling..."  
3 Years Later  
Today was Saturday, the day that I set out for the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. One might be concerned with a 16 year old going from Japan to America all on their own, and they would be right.  
But I wasn't the ordinary teen. Mother seemed to trust me more than other teens my age. I guess she had to, with her being on active digs all the time. She could only come home for Christmas and other holidays of the like. Thanksgiving was coming to an end, and she had to return to her dig tomorrow.  
"Good morning, Mother." I said, coming down from my room.  
"'Morning, Cherti! I made Eggs in a Basket for breakfast, do you want some?"  
"No thanks, I'll just have a bowl of cereal." I said, getting out a box of raisin bran and some milk.  
"Cherti, are you sure you're going to be fine at this tournament? It's all the way across the ocean!"  
"Mother, if I can defend myself against burglars while you're in Egypt digging away, I can go to America and be fine! I promise! I packed all my clothes, a tent, enough food for a week, even though it's only a three day tournament, and I have the Soul Key! Besides, I'm only a spectator, and I'm not staying for the finals! How much trouble could I get into?"  
Actually, I could get into a lot of trouble, considering my motives for going in the first place. But she didn't need to know about my night life.  
"...Well, alright. But be extra careful! I don't know what I would do without my baby girl!" she said, pulling me into a tight hug. I struggled, not being able to breathe much.  
"Can't breathe...!" I gasped.  
"Oh, sorry honey! It's just hard letting you go on your first international journey..." she seemed to be choking up.  
"Mother, are you crying?"  
"Of course I am! My little Charity is growing up!" she sobbed. I didn't have the heart to correct her.  
I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair into two ponytails. I brushed my teeth and gathered my supplies.  
I wasn't in this tournament to compete. In fact, I was a terrible Duelist thanks to my mental disability. I just couldn't focus enough to play the game, no matter how hard I tried. What I had figured out was that when great tournaments were held, the bad souls came out of the woodwork. Ever since burglars killed my father last year, I've taken it upon myself to capture as many bad souls as possible.  
But I wasn't going to get in without use of the Soul Key's illusion ability and my best friend, Kristin Momoka. She had gotten an invitation to Duelist Kingdom because she placed 2nd in the semi regional competition and had therefore recieved all the necessary items to enter. She was the only one I had confided my night life to, and she was committed to helping me.  
Kristin was a rare resource in my life. She listened to all my problems and gave me great advice on how to deal with them. She was someone I could tell ANYTHING to. She was someone I could practice the illusion ability around.  
So when noon rolled around, I walked 5 blocks and up 7 flights of stairs to her apartment.  
Kristin lived on her own. Her parents died in a fire when she was 16, and her grandparents were in a nursing home. She took care of herself just fine.  
I knocked on her door, and she answered. Her long black hair was messy and her bangs hung over blood red eyes. Despite her uninviting look, she smiled like a Genki** girl.  
"Cherti! Come in, come in!" she said, the tone of her voice bubbly and cheery. I stepped in and was instantly hit with the strong smell of lemon cake candles.  
Kristin made candles and confectionaries to support herself. November was always Yellow month, the month where she dealt exclusively with the color yellow in both baking and candlemaking. She had a little shop on Nakamura Street downtown that was open on weekdays.  
"I forgot it was Yellow month." I said, almost choking on the horrible smell.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot to clean that up before you got here. Sorry."  
"No, it's fine. You still have the glove, right?" I asked.  
"Of course! I couldn't forget it! We need to be at the dock by 9pm, right?"  
"Yeah. I have to perfect my illusion if I'm going to come with you, though. And you need to clean up this wax mess and lock up the shop, right?"  
"The second one is done, and I'll clean up in a few minutes. Here's the glove." she said, tossing me the Duel Glove. It was a maroon fingerless glove with golden knuckle studs and a huge white cuff with star shaped gaps in it. Inside two of the gaps were golden star shaped chips.  
I stared at the Glove, and concentrated really hard. A cyan light encircled my left wrist and took on the form of the Duel Glove. I lightly touched the illusion, and for the first time, it felt solid.  
"Kristin! The illusions are solid now! Come look!'' I shouted, scrambling up from the floor and dashing into her kitchen, where she was cleaning up some wax dribbled newspaper.  
"Really? Let me see!" She grabbed my wrist and examined the illusion, looking over it carefully.  
"It is! I can't believe it! This is great!" she said. "You ready to master the cards now?"  
"I don't know. You really think I can do it? The cards hold much more details, and I'm spending enough energy as it is."  
"You don't have to do both at the same time, I don't think. But I think you can do it. " She handed me two cards. One was called the Glory of the Kings Hand, and had a picture of a pile of gold on it. The other was Glory of the Kings Other Hand, and was completely blank.  
"Well, ok. I've never tried two illusions at once before." I said. I held the cards in one hand and concentrated even harder. The cyan light appeared once more, but before it could take the form of the cards, my legs gave out from exhaustion. My knees burned with pain as I collapsed on the wood floor of the apartment, gasping for air.  
"Did I... Do it?" I gasped. I felt like a fish out of water. The Glove illusion had disappeared.  
"You didn't even make it halfway. Let's just take this one at a time. I don't want you getting hurt again." she said, helping me up.  
"Where would I be without you, Kristin?"  
"I have honestly no clue."  
"Probably broke and friendless. Come on, we've got to get you packed."  
"But I already did that. I packed a toothbrush and everything!"  
"Did you pack at least 3 days worth of food and clothes?"  
"...No."  
"Well, then. Let's get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Kristin and I packed her 3 days worth of food and clothing and headed to the pier. There was already a huge line, and with every passing hour my legs grew weaker.  
When we neared the front of the line, I could hear a bit of a squabble going down. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but I could see them. A blonde headed boy in a green jacket was arguing to a security guard about something. I tried to ignore them and carry on, but a flash of gold caught the corner of my eye. I looked back to them, and saw someone I would never forget.  
Breaking up the argument was a small boy with the craziest hair I could imagine. It was black with amethyst tips and strange, golden, erratic bangs. The back of his hair was standing on end as if it were electrified. He looked briefly in my direction, and I caught sight of his beautiful amethyst eyes. My stomach did a little flip.  
We finally got admission and settled in the sleeping area.  
"We have to sleep on the floor? So not awesome." she pouted.  
"It's just like mass camping. We'll be sleeping on hard ground for two more nights at least. We'll just have to deal with it." I said, rolling out my sleeping bag. I was shrugging it off like it was nothing now, but as soon as we hit the waves, my motion sickness kicked in. I felt like I was going to throw up at any minute.  
"Urp... Kristen, I'm going up to get some air. Watch my -urn- stuff okay?" I rushed up to the top deck before I could hear a reply.

As soon as I got up top, I made a beeline for the rail and threw my weight onto it. My ponytails dangled just in my line of sight as I tried to find something that wasn't moving to focus on. I had no such luck, and spilled the chicken burger I had for lunch over the railing. Why was I cursed with such a weak constitution?  
As I was blowing chunks overboard, I barely noticed a familiar boy swimming in the water. When I focused my eyes, I saw it was the same boy who was arguing with the security guard earlier. Had he fallen overboard?  
When I could move again, I looked around for a life preserver to throw at him. By the time I found one and made my way to the lower decks, someone else was in the water trying to get him. I chucked the float out to them, and a blue sleeved arm grabbed it. I dragged both in with all my might.  
Guess who I caught? It was the spiky haired boy and his friend, both near unconsciousness from the cold water.


End file.
